Truth or Dare
by UndeNIAblyBarefaced
Summary: During a game of Truth or Dare, the gang finally got Amber and Jerome admit their feelings towards each other... JAMBER one-shot... 3


TRUTH OR DARE

"Alright.. Truth or Dare?" Alfie Lewis turned to his bestfriend, Jerome Clarke. The students in Anubis House and some of their friends decided to play 'Spin the Bottle' to pass their boredom. And apparenly, the bottle pointed to the blonde jokester.

"Dare." Jerome sighed. "As long as you don't make me look stupid."

"Okay." Alfie replied. "Anyone got a dare that won't make Jerome here look stupid?"

"I have one." Nina Martin spoke up. "Of all the girls here in Anubis house, who do you find most attractive? I dare you to touch the shoulders of your Top Three. Be honest."

Jerome cursed under his breath. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes. Yes, you do." They answer.

"Okay. Fine." The jokester grumbled, standing up from the floor. He revolved around the circle twice before finally doing the dare. "Well, there's Mara."

Mara Jaffray blushed as Jerome touched her shoulder. She and Jerome used to be dating, but things just didn't work out between them.

"Willow..." Jerome sighed, touching her shoulder.

Willow Jenks. Another one of the blonde's ex-girlfriends. Apparenty, he dated her while he was still dating Mara. So, obviously, it didn't work out.

"And then theres..." Jerome hesitated. He wasn't sure whether he should approach the person that has been in his mind since he heard the question, or he should just lie. He was tempted to lie and just touch Patricia's shoulder, but he remembered Nina's warning-be honest. "Um... Well... Amber."

The last word came out as a murmur, and her shoulder was hardly touched, but everyone in the living room had caught it. Particularly the certain blonde on the other side of the circle who had been watching intently as the jokester walked around the room. Amber Millington looked down to hide her blush and to avoid the looks from her classmates.

"Well, shall I spin the bottle already?" Jerome asked, sitting back on his pillow. "Or do you all want to stare at Amber first?"

"Why do talk as if you don't want us staring at her?" Patricia Willamson raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Williamson." Jerome retorted, spinning the empty bottle in the middle of their circle.

"Amber!" They announced as the bottle stopped spinning, the cap pointing at Amber.

"Truth or Dare?" Nina asked.

"Umm... Dare!" Amber smiled. "As long as you don't make me embarrass myself."

"I got one!" Joy Mercer announced. "Amber, I dare you to approach and shake the hand of the guy-or guys you have, or ever had a crush on. And admit your crushing on them in front of everyone."

Amber took a deep breath before standing up. She slowly walked around the circle, passing every person and looking them in the eye. She walked past Eddie. She walked past Fabian. Finally, she stopped in front of Alfie. The jokester smiled at her and held out his hand. But to his disappointment, the blonde had walked a few more steps forward. Everyone else laughed. Amber sighed, stopping in front of Jerome and holding out her hand. Surprisingly, the other blonde stood up and took her hand.

" Hi, Amber." Jerome smirked. "I see you have a crush on me?"

"Hello, Jerome." Amber replied. "Yes. As much as I find you so annoying every so often, I admit.. I used to have a crush on you."

"Aww.. Used to?" Jerome teased, tightening his grip on Ambers hand. "What happened?"

"I realized how much of an arse you are." Amber snapped, pulling her hand away.

The blonde girl walked back to her spot and sat back on the pillow, leaving the blonde jokester still standing up on the other side. Jerome blinked and sat back down, probably still recovering from what had happened.

"Shall I spin the bottle now?" Amber asked. "Or shall we all wait until Jerome snaps out of his trance?"

"Why? You're worried about him?" Eddie teased.

Amber rolled her eyes, spinning the bottle. It spun for a few seconds, before finally stopping. The cap ponting in between Jerome and KT Rush.

"It's KT." Jerome said. "I already had my turn."

"But if you look closely, it actually points to Jerome's knee." KT argued.

"No, it points to your foot."

"It's pointed at you, honestly."

"I've already had my turn! So it's pointing to you!"

"Guys! Will you just stop arguing?" Poppy Clarke yelled. "It's pointing to Jerome. End of conversation."

The others agreed. Jerome glared at his younger sister, who was smirking at him teasingly.

"Okay.. Truth or Dare?" KT smirked. "You've already had dare, so I suggest you go for truth this time."

"Fine. Truth." Jerome murmured. "As long a you don't ask stupid questions."

"Why are you such a killjoy?" KT complained, hitting him playfully with a pillow. "So, anybody got one?"

"I have one." Fabian spoke. "Name three things you like most about Amber."

"Umm..." Jerome hesitated. "I don't know."

"Stop lying, Jerome." Mara spoke up. "We all know you have a sort of thing for Amber."

"Well, I find her smart..." Jerome confessed. "It may not be quite so obvious, but she's smart."

Amber met Jeromes eyes and blushed furiously.

"She's also kind..." The jokester said slowly. "And not to mention she's also very beautiful."

"Whooop!" Alfie teased. All the others were giggling and howling. "Who would have known Amber and Jerome had a little somethin going on?"

"Shut your mouth before I shove this bottle down your throat." Jerome threatened Alfie. He smirked before spinning the bottle. The bottle spun, and when it stopped, it was pointing towards... Amber.

"Why do I have a feeling that this game revolves around me and Jerome?" Amber wondered aloud.

"Because it sort of does?" Nina smirked.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll take Truth."

"Do you still have feelings for Jerome?" Poppy asked. "Like, anything at all?"

"You mean besides dislike and annoyance?" Amber answered. "No. I have none."

"Awww..." The others pouted, looking a bit disappointed. Even a certain blonde jokester looked disappointed. They obviously expected more...

Meanwhile, an odd feeling settled on the pit of Amber's stomach. The butterflies begun to flutter as a pang if guilt hit her hard. She had lied about her feelings for Jerome. She still liked him. And she still had this massive crush on him. She might even be in love with him!

"Well, it's eight o'clock." Fabian said. "We better get ready for bed before Victor comes down here."

"Yeah, I better get going before I'm locked out of my dormitory." Poppy agreed, standing up. "Anyway, thanks guys! Goodnight!"

"Hey, Poopy." Jerome called after his sister. "Walk you home? It's already dark outside... Just to make sure you get there safe."

"Okay." Poppy smiled. "If you say so."

Jerome stood up and took his sister's bag from her shoulder. "Dad might kill me you get hurt." He joked, opening the door and walking out of Anubis House.

"Amber, let's go?" Nina asked after all the others have gone up to their rooms.

"I'll just clean up here first." Amber volunteered.

"Clean up? Or have an excuse to stay here and wait for Jerome?"

"Nina!"

"What? I'm just saying..." Nina replied. "You never volunteered to clean up. So there must be a reason you want to do it."

Amber didn't answer. She just picked up the empty cans of soda and dumped them into the recycle bin.

"Guess you don't want my help?" Nina said. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Amber carried on with cleaning up. She picked up the empty bags of chips and threw them in the trash. She also took the bowls used for popcorn and wash them in the sink. She was helping herself to a glass of water when Jerome came in.

"Oh.. Hey, Amber." He greeted. "I thought you're already upstairs?"

"I cleaned up the living room first."

"Since when did you do clean up?"

"Since now?" Amber replied. "Anyways, good night."

Amber was almost on the stairs when Jerome grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth?" Amber answered, confused about what Jerome might be up to.

"Amber Millington. I really, really, really like you a lot. Goodness, I might even love you!" Jerome confessed, looking straight into Amber's eyes. "Do you feel the same about me too?"

Amber wasn't sure what to do. Was this just another one of his tricks? Or is this real? Amber stared back into Jerome's eyes and by the look on them, she could tell he was telling the truth.

"I-... I do." Amber replied. "I do feel the same way about you."

A smile formed in Jeromes lips. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare..." Amber replied, sure this time.

Jerome held her hand, and knelt down in front of her. "Amber Millington, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Jerome Clarke!" Amber replied, a bright smile plastered on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be your girlfriend!"

Jerome hugged her tight, a smile still lingering on his lips.

"I never thought I'd get you with just a game of Truth or Dare..."

"You did, and that's what matters."

THE END.


End file.
